Conventional devices for performing warming therapy apply heat to the body of a patient situated on a mattress. Such devices are often used, for example, to warm infants immediately after they are born.
One such conventional warming therapy device is shown in FIG. 1 of the present application. In particular, FIG. 1 shows a warming device 100, which includes a patient support platform or mattress 101, and a warming lamp 106. The warming lamp 106 provides energy, in the form of infrared (IR) radiation, onto the mattress 101, and any patient which is situated thereon. The warming device also includes a hood 102, for use in providing an enclosed therapeutic environment, or patient chamber 120. Supplemental medical treatment, such as ventilation for example, may be provided by an ventilation device 112. As shown in FIG. 1, one or more ventilation hoses 111 may be coupled to the ventilation device 112 at one end by ventilation nozzles 113. The other ends of the ventilation hoses 111 are preferably inserted into the hood 102 via small openings 110. Once the ventilation hoses 111 are inside the hood 102, they may be coupled to the patient through intubation or other known procedures. The small openings 110 in the hood 102 may be lined with grommets or other means to prevent the escape of air at the point of connection. The warming device 100 may also include large openings 108 in the hood 102 for enabling the ventilation hoses 111 to be connected directly to the patient.
However, in the above-described conventional warming device 100, the risks associated with extubation (i.e., the removal of the ventilation hoses from the airway of the patient), and contamination are significantly high. Particularly, since the ventilation hoses 111 provide a direct connection between the external ventilation device 112 and a patient residing in the patient chamber 120, any sudden pull or yanking on the ventilation hoses 111 could result in unintentionally extubating the patient, and ultimately causing serious injury to the patient. Further, since the ventilation hoses 111 must be routed from outside of the warming device 100 to the inside, dirt and other contaminants may be inadvertently introduced into the patient treatment environment (including, e.g., the patient chamber 120, hood 102 and hoses 111), resulting in illness and/or disease.
Accordingly, there is presently a need for a warming device that reduces or eliminates some of the risks associated with unintentional extubation, and unnecessary contamination.